roblox_blood_moneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Totalitarian Insurgent Front
The Totalitarian Insurgent Front Formation of TIF The Totalitarian Insurgent Front, commonly referred to as the T-I-F, rebelled and formed during peace time after Kolvia had finished its war with the United States of America three months before. They felt that Kolvia's new form of government was gradually becoming the same as the Americans after they had just fought a war to reform it. Many people agreed with this idea and wanted to seek for a new political standpoint. The man responsible for the philosophy thought that if a leader is strong enough, they can and should be the only one with power. A very powerful man ended up taking this position as the sole ruler of the insurgent group and created a very militaristic set of government policies that quickly turned it's ideas towards militarism. Flags Meaning The red star shows the unity under a single state with the blood of fallen soldiers symbolized in red. The black represents their ideology. Lastly, the white top half shows the peoples will to not give up a fight. Rise to Power The leader of the TIF had a short time to organize the newly formed organization. He first set up the military and its standards and general equipment. The TIF don't have a capital but it instead has a main base of operations hidden away in the mountains. With many following the ideas of the TIF instead of Kolvias, it gained many supporters in all around within Kolvia. Recruiters covertly recruited people all over the country and armed them. Within several days, the TIF had thousands of recruits that had minor training and they began doing strikes and gaining pockets of land. Kolvia was now in a rebellious civil war that would last for months and continue to present day. The battles continue and are being shaped in present time with the pockets of resistance raising their nations flag. Lots of lives lost and land gained and lost for both sides. The captains kept Kolvia distracted and focused on the TIF by forming strike and guerrilla battleplans and initiating them, giving the leader enough time to do other things with their new nation. The soldiers call the leader of the TIF "general" since he is best at everything. The general was able to create a simple form of government with regulations and policies for all divisions of the nation. Military Information The military is the TIFs symbol and all supporters are doing their effort in taking down Kolvia to change the areas ideology. There's only the army and no air or navy. It currently has thousands of members that bomb and murder anyone with an opposing political standpoint. With the ruthless killings, they aren't favored on the global scale and several countries have sent troops and aid to Kolvia. Countries opposing the USA has secretly sent aid and shipments of weapons to the TIF from the underground market, which is mainly controlled by the TIF in the region. Kolvia still fuels their military through the black market and the aid given to them from other countries. The soldiers of the TIF are commonly called the "Crimson soldiers" since they bring bloodshed anywhere they go and it's the most common rank given to them in the military. The ranks military ranks; General - Captain - Crimson - Goon Their greetings to one another is "Mag Check" and the army's motto is "Conquer Onwards" Plans Following Victory If the organization of the TIF were to win against Kolvia it would need a name change. The name would be the Militaristic State of Kolvia instead of the Independent State of Kolvia. People that don't support the ideas or newly formed nation will be imprisoned and awaited until further orders. The army would remain in service and more soldiers would be added to it to defend against the USA if it attempted to start a proxy war or even directly declare war.Category:Lore